bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyoaku
( ) | birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | eyes = Red | hair = Black | unusual feature(s) = Shares similar appearance to his host | affiliation = Kenji Hiroshi | previous affiliation = Yuengiri | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = Kenji Hiroshi | previous partner = | base of operations = Kenji's Inner World | marital status = | education = | family = | clan(s) = | status = Active | shikai = | bankai = }} Kyoaku (巨悪, Consummate Villain or Great Evil), known universally as Kyo (炬, Torch), was a with powers. He sealed his own power and consciousness within Kenji Hiroshi whilst the latter was still an infant, prior to his adoption into the Hiroshi family, thus becoming one source of Kenji's spiritual power. Appearance Kyoaku was a lean-built youthful-looking man whose outer appearance was often remarked upon to be calm, regal, and in-control. He sported neatly styled shoulder-length black hair and red eyes; in many ways he was a near-complete mirror of Kenji, albeit his host was fiercer, and generally more muscular. Kyoaku, on the other hand, looked more poised and in-control; Kenji remarked that it seemed like he wasn't weighed down by the expectations of those around him, and he was in complete control of his emotions. His attire consisted of a white-coloured kosode and black hakama.The Perfectionist's Storms Personality Kyoaku is calm, composed, and utterly in-control of his emotions. Kenji once admitted that Kyoaku possessed a degree of wisdom that he would never be fit to replicate, and that he was what Kenji himself aspired to become. Kyoaku was in possession of a gruff tone-of-voice, albeit tempered by age and experience, and seemed to be a natural teacher. His patience was most notably shown through his interactions with his host; Kenji often sought his advice, and he tended to listen when Kyoaku spoke. History Synopsis :Main Article -- Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part I :Main Article -- Bleach: Sun and Moon Chronicles. Trickster arc *Trickster Strikes Part III *Trickster Strikes Part IV *Trickster Strikes Part VIII Wanderer's arc *The Perfectionist's Storms Kagamino City arc *Storms over Kagamino (concurrently with The Weaver of Dreams and the Phoenix) *The Weaver of Dreams and the Phoenix (concurrently with Storms over Kagamino) Arrival arc *Survival Against the Odds: Kenji vs. Averian Parts II & III :Main Article -- Bleach: War of the Worlds. Parts IV & V :Main Article -- TBA. Powers and Abilities Possession: Kyoaku can forcibly exert his will upon Kenji's body, effectively taking control. Thus far the only times he has done so was to demonstrate his swordsmanship or aid Kenji in battle. This same ability also enables Kyoaku to speak within Kenji's mind, which the latter can respond to. When taking over Kenji's body Kyoaku does not use the latter's abilities but rather his own, including his trademark Spirit Weapons. Ransōtengai (乱装天傀, Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit): Should Kenji's body be damaged to the point he can no longer move, Kyoaku can intervene and control his body via reishi strings. Healing: Following Kenji's crushing defeat at the hands of his amnesiac father, Kyoaku fully healed Kenji's body. Prior to this Kenji had been on the verge of death. Zanjutsu Mastery: In addition to mastering the Wan'nesu, Kyoaku was a formidable swordsman. He was capable of contending with both Dastan Shiba and Kagura two-on-one and force both men to flee, and later fought a Battle Doll of Sōritsu Kuchiki to a stalemate immediately after. Notably Kyoaku was one of very few people capable of crossing swords with Kenji and, when possessing the latter's body, match Kusaka. Yuengiri Mastery: Kyoaku inherited his grandfather's knowledge regarding the Yuengiri philosophy and mastered the style completely under the latter's tutelage, which he used as his main form of bladed combat. His ability extended to teaching the ancient style; he was responsible for furnishing Kenji with the knowledge required not only to master the style, but revive the nearly-extinct order in Horiwari. His supreme mastery of the form and its combat-related techniques, coupled with his experience in battle in general, ensured that even after mastering the style himself Kenji never once bested him blade-to-blade. *'Battle Aura' (一戦霊気, Issenreiki): not yet revealed. *'Soul Manipulation' (霊操縦, Reisōjū): Kyoaku's ability in the most difficult of skills to acquire within the Yuengiri practice was so advanced that he could seal his consciousness, power and memory into another, simply by manipulating his own soul in unison with the spirits in nature around him. This enabled him to survive the destruction of his physical body by taking up residence in the Inner World of Kenji Hiroshi, and resulted in Kyoaku becoming one part of the latter's spiritual powers. :*'Inner Hollow Suppressant:' Kyoaku was responsible for suppressing the Inner Hollow present in Kenji's soul using Soul Manipulation. But as Kenji's power grew so too did the power of the Inner Hollow, taxing Kyoaku's ability to suppress the Hollow to his limit. This eventually opened up Kenji for possession by the latter. : Kyoaku possessed the necessary levels of spiritual power not to be overwhelmed by Sōritsu, Kagura and Dastan. As a he was capable of absorbing ambient from the atmosphere to bolster his abilities and form his unique weaponry. Spirit Weapon Sanmiittai (三位一体, The Trinity): a trait of Kyoaku's that was demonstrated most strongly in the weapon of Kenji's forging that shared its name, which he later passed off as his second Zanpakutō as a means of thoroughly tricking Oda Kōhai, who came to believe that the advent of this power came with the hefty trade-off of Kenji losing his Hollow powers. At the extremities of its limits Kyaoku could control life, death and rebirth in a limited fashion, and was expressed through three separate Spirit Weapons. Sanmiittai's basic form is what Kenji would later pass off as his during the war with Averian. The Quincy Zeichen (滅却印 (クインシー・ツァイヒェン), Kuinshī Tsaihyen; German for "Mark", Japanese for "Destruction Mark") featured prominently on each Spirit Weapon. *'Staff form:' The staff form of Sanmiittai was as long as Kyoaku was tall with a dark blue-coloured shaft and white-tipped ends. About halfway up the staff’s length the word Gerechtigkeit (こうせい; Kōsei in Japanese, meaning justice) is clearly visible. The Quincy Zeichen was bore at either end. When used by Kenji as his "Zanpakutō" he combined usage of the staff and its powers with his own innate lightning-themed abilities, which he would dud Raijin (雷神, God of Lightning). :*'Letzt Zeile' (German for "Last Line"): not yet revealed. :*'Letzt Keuchen' (German for "Last Gasp"): not yet revealed. *'Trident form:' The trident form of Sanmiittai was as long as its staff form with three barbed tips, an aqua-coloured shaft, and a drill-like bottom. Kenji once likened it to Kaien's Nejibana (捩花, Spiranthes; Viz "Twisted Flower"). Just below the three prongs, engraved into the steel, is the word Barmherzigkeit (ようしゃ; Yousha in Japanese, meaning mercy). Both ends bore the Quincy Zeichen. When used by Kenji as his "Zanpakutō" he combined usage of the trident with water-based Hadō combined with specialized Yousojin training from Zieg Ishi, which he would dud Kairyū (海流, Flow of the Ocean). :*'Glänzend Schubkraft' (German for "Resplendent Thrust"): not yet revealed. :*'Glänzend Seufzer' (German for "Resplendent Sigh"): not yet revealed. *'Sword form:' The sword form of Sanmiittai was a hand-and-half-sword with a pointed tip, a dull grey wing-shaped guard, and was almost three-and-a-half foot in length. The hilt bears both the Quincy Zeichen and the word Rache (あだうち; Adauchi in Japanese, meaning vengeance). When used by Kenji as his "Zanpakutō" he combined usage of the sword with various self-made Kidō spells and various forbidden spells, which he would dub Ikari (怒り, Wrath). :*'Blut Schwall' (German for "Blood Surge"): Kyoaku's own blood spills forth in sacrifice and mixes with reishi, coating not only his blade but his limbs as well. Whilst in this state Kyoaku's movements are enhanced, his attacks are noticeably stronger, and his spiritual power is enhanced. Kenji later described it as an enhancement to Blut Arterie but claims it doesn't use the same system. As such Kyoaku can still perform Blut Vene with this state in-use. :*'Blutbad' (German for "Bloodbath"): the blood shed by those in close proximity to Kyoaku serves to revitalize him, closing wounds and healing injuries. The greater severity of wound inflicted upon his opposition correlates to a greater degree of self-healing. In addition Kyoaku can willingly spill his own blood to restore his own spiritual power, providing a high-risk-high-reward style of combat when this technique is used. Quincy: Kampfstil Kyoaku's Quincy: Kampfstil (滅却師一戦型 (クインシーいっせんかた) German for Battle style; Japanese for Monk of Destruction: Battle style) was known as Sanmiittai Seikatsu Shinsei (三位一体生活新生, The Trinity Life and Rebirth). This is the state that Kenji would later pass off as his during the war with Averian. Behind the Scenes References and notes Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Yuengiri User